2017 FIFA Confederations Cup
The 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup is the 10th FIFA Confederations Cup, a quadrennial international men's football tournament organised by FIFA. It is being held in Russia, from 17 June to 2 July 2017, as a prelude to the 2018 FIFA World Cup. England was announced as the host on 2 December 2010 after the country was awarded the hosting rights of the 2018 FIFA World Cup. The matches are being played in four different stadiums across four cities: London, Manchester, Liverpool and Burton upon Trent. It is the first time England hosts the tournament, and the third time the Confederations Cup is held in the European continent. As hosts, England qualified automatically for the tournament; they had also won the 2014 FIFA World Cup and the 2016 European Championships but as England had already qualifed the runners-up of both tournaments Germany and Portugal took their place. The final tournament is being played in two stages: a group stage and a latter knockout stage. In the group stage, each team will play three games in a group of four, with the winners and runners-up from each group advancing to the knockout stage. In the knockout stage, the four teams will compete in single-elimination matches, beginning with the semi-finals and ending with the final match of the tournament. A third-place match will also be played between the two losing semi-finalist teams. Qualification *1 Bold indicates champions for that year. Italic indicates hosts for that year. *2 England qualified as the host nation but as they won both the 2014 FIFA World Cup and UEFA Euro 2016, their spots were awarded to the tournaments runners-up Germany and France respectively. *3 All of Australia's previous appearances were as champions of the Oceania Football Confederation. This is their first appearance representing Asia. Group Stage 'Group A' Harrison Boxall Smalling |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |referee=Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) |attendance=89,972 }} Matuidi |goals2=Hernández Moreno |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) |attendance=74,883 }} ---- Geake Pritchard Harrison |goals2=Mbappé |stadium=Peel Croft, Burton upon Trent |attendance=92,000 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} Peralta |goals2=Wood |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=50,885 |referee=Bakary Gassama (Gambia) }} ---- Atcherley Moore Harrison |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=54,058 |referee=Fahad Al-Mirdasi (Saudi Arabia) }} Griezmann Mbappé Payet |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=88,664 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) }} 'Group B' Vargas |stadium=Peel Croft, Burton upon Trent |attendance=87,552 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} Juric |goals2=Stindl Draxler Goretzka |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=51,441 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) }} ---- |goals2=Milligan |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=73,331 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} |goals2=Sánchez |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=86,553 |referee=Alireza Faghani (Iran) }} ---- Goalscorers ;4 goals * James Harrison ;2 goals * Andy Geake * Lars Stindl ;1 goal * Tomi Juric * Tom Rogic * Mark Milligan * André-Frank Zambo Anguissa * Alexis Sánchez * Eduardo Vargas * Arturo Vidal * Andrew Collins * Daniel Pritchard * Chris Smalling * Antoine Griezmann * Blaise Matuidi * Kylian Mbappé * Julian Draxler * Leon Goretzka * Javier Hernández * Raúl Jiménez * Héctor Moreno * Oribe Peralta * Chris Wood ;1 own goal * Michael Boxall (against England)